Miho Maruyama
Miho Maruyama is a friend of Nobuko Yokokawa who loves drawing manga. She was put into the same class as Doremi, Momoko, and later Hana. Bio During Nobuko's separation from Aiko, the two girls met in class when they realized their talents complimented the others. Nobuko came up with the plots and dialogue while Miho drew them. Appearance Miho has a tomboyish appearance. She has tan skin and round, light brown eyes to match her nose-length wavy hair. At the center, she wears a large amount in a bun held by pale beige fabric. Normally she wears a dark green top with a pale beige collar and E'' on the chest, pale grey baggy pants with a dark grey stripe going down the side, and brown and black sneakers. Personality Miho is a friendly and outgoing type who comes off as rough and tumble, in comparison to other girls. She is very jealous over Aiko's close bond with Nobuko, and initially came off as being hostile and envious around her until she was able to overcome her feelings of inferiority. History Light Novel Series Prior to the series, she and Nobuko were revealed to be working under the name ''Misora Komachi, and attended the same middle school. However, the girls noticed they wouldn't be attending the same high school and refused to even acknowledge each other during the reunion. When she later came to the Maho-do to ask for an item to curse people one hated, their shock caused them to confront her and ask why she was attending Aogaoka Academy, instead of Misora High School with Nobuko and why she had been acting strangely. She claimed it was only because of the classes it offers that would benefit her, and how it has gone on to produce many Manga Artists, but in disbelief, the girls confronted Nobuko, who claimed Miho who disbanded their friendship with she refused to take the entrance exam for Aogaoka Academy. After Miho accused her of being a liar, the girls lured both of them to the park and Miho hid while they demanded an explanation from Nobuko. Nobuko admits that she did lie, but only because she earnestly thought Miho was better without her. One day they paid a magazine company a visit to ask an editor for some advice. They encouraged the girls to just keep trying, and after Nobuko left to use the restroom the person admitted that Miho should partner up with a writer befitting her talents, rather than someone who makes nonsensical stories like Nobuko. They were sure Miho would likely debut right away if she did. Miho is shocked realizing Nobuko heard their discussion, but Nobuko mentions that she couldn't bring it up because she hated feeling like dead weight, while Miho had her talents acknowledged. Miho also reveals that she was offered an important job for a famous writer but she turned it down and sent the manuscript she received back, but this is because she wants to keep working as Misora Komachi with Nobuko and knows that they will debut one day. The girls happily reunite and they resume their works. Relationships Quotes Name Etymology Maruyama - Maru means round and Yama means mountain. Miho - Mi means beautiful and Ho means grain. Trivia *Miho is left handed. Gallery 20160408_104733.png download.jpg PDVD_029.JPG PDVD_025.JPG PDVD_045hhh.JPG PDVD_007.JPG PDVD_077gg.JPG PDVD_028hh.JPG 03.08.02.JPG 03.38.03.JPG Category:Classmates Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Side Character Category:Child